Peek at a Soul
by Commissar Jake
Summary: A tale about Mitsuko Soma and how she tries to turn her life around with the help of some people she think she can trust. I promise i'll update soon!
1. Past

Peek at a soul

Mitsuko Soma if you met her you might think she's a bitch but dig deeper to her soul. You shall see a twisted soul but it's not happened because of anger and hatred but because of sadness and a troubled past. We shall start with her past.

When she was very young about 6 or 7 years old her mother divorced her farther. Mitsuko was as cute as button always looked happy. A cute and innocent little girl. A month later her mother had re-married to a man with glasses called mister Nakaran. Mitsuko first meeting with her new farther he gave her a cloth doll and said "Mitsuko this doll's name is also Mitsuko I love your mama very much and she loves me so please except me" then Mitsuko took the doll and asked "what is love naka-san?" "Love? "He said, "When I think you are ready I will tell you "then the little Mitsuko looked "okay Naka no… papa". That was the first and last thing he gave. Then all he did was take. He took the thing men paid yuki. Mitsuko Mother for but he was a greedy man so he took and took and took. But when he could not take any more from yuki. He took from Mitsuko. One night he went into Mitsuko room one night with only a shirt to explain "LOVE". "Mitsuko" he said with a psychotic smile on his face "you see this? This show their love for you and the bigger it is means the more they love you. See how much I love you. Let me give you my love" Mitsuko did not know what to do so she let him rape her. Because she had no breast to squeeze he beat her. In one night her entire life had been flipped upside down. This is the point in time were her poisons fangs grew she took after her mother. Each day she became more evil.

At the age of 10 in primary school she was still cute but she had lost her innocence .one day she went in search of her real father. She found him ejecting some trash from an alley with his fists. As he walked out he saw his little Mitisuko "Mitsuko!" he blurted out " what are you doing here" "papa" she said with her head bowed so he could not see her eyes "I searched the whole city so I could talk to you. I came to talk to you about my new papa he showed me love let me show you" as she stood there she lifted her skirt up and showed her farther what her step dad what he showed her. Mitsuko real father he still saw his old wife for money. He hated his old wife's new husband. So over three years Mitsuko and her farther planed there revenge.

Mitsuko had become evil person age 13 in 1st year of junior high. She was not cute but sexy evil sexy but still sexy. Big tit's and brown hair witch came down to her shoulders. By this time Mitsuko and her farther had finished making the plan. It was a very dry day mid-June Mitsuko's farther walked into Mitsuko mother's house with a knife when he entered yuki's husband tried to stop him and he got a knife to the arm as he got closer to yuki she tried to fight back but he just grabbed her and stabbed her in the neck. As he let yuki's husband got up he grabbed a paperweight and smacked on the intruders head. Yet it didn't do any think the man spun around and wedged the knife into the guy's head. Just as he finished the door burst open an armed police squad had arrived but who had called them. A couple of minutes later they were able to cuff him as they dragged him out he saw something that would problay haunt him forever. It was mitsuko standing against the wall with a cell phone it had been her who had told the police. She had definitely had taken after her mother she had poisoned him with her plan of revenge but it wasn't just for her mother but her whole fucked up family. In the years to come here friends Yoshimi and Hirono did a lot of bad things but we will cover that later well that was her past next time we look at the Sadness of her soul

Yes I did it my first Fic


	2. Sadness

When we last looked at Mitsuko she had sent her farther to prison. Her 

mother and step farther had been killed at the same time what a time she

had. Being an only child she got everything she sold most of it and used

the money to buy an apartment in the red light district. Perfect for her

new job and yet it's was a twenty min walk from her school life was

sweet for Mitsuko her friends Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi had

helped her one night she sold her friend Yoshimi "first time" for an extra

ten dollars and you would think that she would be pretty pissed off with

Mitsuko but she wasn't. Mitsuko was her idol she let Mitsuko walk over

her she didn't care what Mitsuko did to her. She helped Mitsuko and

Mitsuko helped her in a way. Hirono knew Mitsuko before Yoshimi back

then Mitsuko was nice but not for that long and who do we blame for that

you should know. At the age of 15 earned 1498 dollars just through small

jobs and so much more from the bigger jobs but most of it was spent on

partying such smaller jobs had done one but really didn't have to do

anything. It was a hot day a lot of people drinking bottled water. Mitsuko,

Hirono and Yoshimi were sitting on the wall looking at the football

players sweat Niida kept trying to catch there eye's everyone knew that

Kazushi Niida was a pervert that always if he saw tight clothes on sexy

girl's he goes straight to the toilet for a "wank" he was also a stalker

second only to Shou. After the match and walked over to Mitsuko and

said with a sneer on his face "hey Mitsuko how much for quick one cause

I don't think the usual won't do it cause I need it bad really bad so I'll

meet you out back in half and hour and trust me I'm loaded today won a

load of money yesterday" Mitsuko hummed and thought then said " okay

out by the bin okay" she got walked past and as she did that she grabbed

his balls just to tempt him and then said in a sexy voice why'll licking her

lips "looking forward to it big boy" as soon a she finished Hirono and

Yoshimi got up and followed her. As soon as they were out of Niida's

hearing range Hirono ran in front of Mitsuko and turned around then said

"don't tell me your gonna do it?" Mitsuko smiled and said "of course not

I'm not a whore were going to mug him because if he is loaded I'm

defiantly not going to do it with him" "but what are we going to mug him

with?" replied Yoshimi " how about a baseball bat" said Mitsuko slyly

with a grin on her face. As soon as she had finished talking Hirono and

Yoshimi had run off to get a baseball bat she walked to get chanced.

After five minutes of running they had finally made it to the baseball field

they to the storage shed and Hirono knelt down to the lock and took out a

couple of hair clip's and tried to force the lock "this could take a while"

said Hirono as she tried her best. Yoshimi sighed and walked to the lock

and pulled on the lock and then was a **click** as the padlock opened and

she pulled the shed door open and she said with a sycastic tone "open ses

me" "how did you do that?" asked Hirono in astonishment "it wasn't

locked properly" said Yoshimi "smart ass" murmed Hirono as they

grabbed a baseball bat and ran to the meeting point. Niida walked to the

back of the school to the bin's with a smug grin on his face in his mind he

was thinking "oh yere I'm going to do her and she's going to like it!" but

he didn't really want to do it with Mitsuko Soma but with Takako

Chigusa each night he dreamt what it would be like to do it with her. His

skin on hers his warmthem with hers oh how he wanted her but she

wanted the basted sugimura. He final got there he looked around and the

last thing he saw was a baseball bat coming at him. A second later he was

on the ground un-concesess with a swollen spot on his head. Hirono and

Yoshimi came round the corner with a baseball bat they had just used to

knock out Niida. Hirono raised the bat up again to strike but just as she

was about to strike and Yoshimi grabbed the top of the bat and said "are

you out of your mind Hirono Mitsuko said mug him not stop him from

ever having children" "screw em he is a Knob head and a Pervert he only

wants us cause we have tit's and" replied Hirono as Mitsuko came round

the corner and stared at them and said " why are you waiting take his

wallet and run" they nodded in agreement just so Niida wouldn't wake up

as they ran off Mitsuko squatted to wake up Niida and said "oh Niida

wake up" she push him and he didn't she sighed got up and poked him in

the stomach with her foot she sighed again and reached into her bag and

took out bottle of water and poured it over his face. The shock of the

water on his face made him bolt up straight and he gasped then he felt the

bump on the back off his head then he winced. "What the fuck happened"

said Niida " you were mugged but since you have no money no sex for

you" replied Mitsuko "fucking hell then why did you wait for me to wake

up?" said Niida. Mitsuko Sighed then replied "I was being nice you

wanker!" "Sorry" said Niida as Mitsuko helped him to his feet and they

went there separate ways and while walking Mitsuko thought to herself

"he bought it gullible Moron". So there you have it small yet it did earn

her fifty bucks. Now the larger Job one time she had an affair with a

boxer. It is a very long story and I don't want to have to tell the details so

I'll give the jest. She meets this boxer. He was a champion in his league.

She hid just outside the chancing room she pissed her self. He took her

back to his place they had sex they did it every night. She did it to make

sure he trusted her. Then Hirono found her the drugs. Mitsuko drugged

the Bourbon. She poured him a glass he drank the bottle. In the glass

there was the right amount to knock out a fully-grown man the bottle had

the amount to knock out a bull elephant and then he lay there. She found

out his pin number took his bankcard and drained his account dry. She

went and spent it on wild night with her mates. The boxer woke up an

hour later got dressed. Got into his car and drove along a freeway. He

phoned Mitsuko on his mobile and she made sex sounds over the mobile

and then he heard it. She wasn't the age he thought she was fifthteen if he

went to the police he would be sent to prison for having sex with

someone twenty-seven years younger than him. Then he took off his belt

and put his foot on the accelerator as the car sped up he closed his eyes as

the car broke through the barrier. If the broken glass didn't kill him when

the car hit the ground it exploded by then he was defiantly dead. You

have seen the worst of her life. But one day she had costumer and he beat

her the guy was about a year older. He reminded her of her step dad. She

reached into her clothes. got a knife out and sliced the guy across his face.

He started to scream in pain as blood pour from the cut and then she

knew it she needed to change. The next day when she was at school she

thought about who she could ask for help. She deftly couldn't ask

Hirono and Yoshimi because she turned them into sluts and then she

Thought Shinji she ran around half the school till she found him in the

gym playing with a basketball. Then he saw her enter and he said

"Mitsuko what the crap do you want?" and she replied "shinji I let you do

anything you want to me if you just help me be normal!" "Hey!" he said

"you don't need me I'm just a ladies man!" then she started to cry she

knew it. No one could help her and then he said, "you need Shuya

Nanahara!" and then she smiled.


End file.
